The present invention relates to port valves used in catheter assemblies. In medicine, catheter assemblies are used to place a catheter properly into the vascular system of a patient. Once in place, catheters such as intravenous (or “IV”) catheters may be used to infuse fluids including normal saline, medicinal compounds, and/or nutritional compositions into a patient in need of such treatment. Catheters additionally enable the removal of fluids from the circulatory system and monitoring of conditions within the vascular system of the patient.
One type of commonly used catheter is a peripheral intravenous catheter. These short, indwelling intravenous catheters are often used to provide an entry route for medications, fluid for hydration, and in some cases, for parenteral feeding, into a patient. Such catheters are generally short in length, ranging from about one-half to about three inches in length, and are generally made of flexible biocompatible materials. Peripheral intravenous catheters are often provided as “over-the-needle” catheters mounted over an introducer needle with a sharp distal tip. A portion of the catheter including at least the distal tip of the catheter securely grips the outside of the needle to prevent catheter peelback during insertion of the catheter into the circulatory system of the patient. Although several techniques for placing such catheters are practiced in the art, many generally include the step of inserting at least a portion of the needle into the target vessel and then sliding the catheter over the needle into place.
Once placement of the needle has been confirmed, the medical personnel may remove the needle, leaving the catheter in place. A septum within the catheter adapter can prevent the outflow of fluid during and following removal of the introducer needle. These septum structures are generally elastomeric and are designed to closely conform to the shape of a needle during storage and use to prevent leaking, then to seal upon removal of the needle. However, if the needle is left within the septum for long periods, the septum may not completely seal after the needle is removed, having conformed, in part, to the shape of the withdrawn needle. An incompletely sealed septum can increase the risk of blood exposure to medical personnel, since blood may flow through the small opening in the slit of the septum. It would thus be an improvement in the art to provide a catheter assembly with more reliable sealing functionality. Such a catheter assembly is disclosed herein.